howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming
}} How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming is a Holiday Special that aired on NBC and was released to DVD on December 3, 2019."This holiday season, we're celebrating Snoggletog! How to Train Your Dragon Homecoming, an all-new holiday special featuring the original voice cast, is coming to NBC on December 3." (Date Posted - October 10, 2019). Facebook. Synopsis Development and Production On February 12, 2019, Jay Baruchel dropped what would become the first hint of a holiday short in his Instagram Stories. It featured an eight second clip of himself in the sound booth, recording lines about a Snoggletog Pageant. At the Annecy Film Festival in June, 2019, Dean DeBlois confirmed a holiday special was coming to fans in attendance. He would later also mention it in an interview. The interview was in French, but the English translation is "Apart from perhaps a special episode for the holiday season, there is — to my knowledge — no other project in development".Cusseau, Clément. (Date Published - June 12, 2019). Dragons 3 : "C'est la fin de la franchise" nous confirme le réalisateur Dean DeBlois. Allociné. On July 21, Richard Hamilton acknowledged the special in a tweet, saying that "anything is possible"."Without spoiling anything, I would say anything is possible." (Date Posted - July 21, 2019). Twitter. Around September 8, Universal Pictures posted a title page for the special, complete with a logo and a synopsis in the form of a PDF.How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. (Copyright - 2019). NBCUniversal. Around the same time, the European official Playmobil websites unveiled a licensed toy to accompany the special. It features Zephyr, Nuffink, and the Night Light hatchlings with a snowy background.Bébés dragons avec enfants. (Copyright - 2019). PLAYMOBIL. Around September 21, the American electronics retail company Best Buy listed a Homecoming DVD, which is set for release on December 3, 2019.Best Buy's HTTYD listings Around October 8, the special in book form popped up on sites like Target.com and Amazon, set for release a month before the DVD. On October 11, DreamWorks officially announced the special and the air date of December 3, along with an official poster, a few stills from the special, and cover art for the DVD. On October 15, DreamWorks launched an official website for the special. Plot A decade after the dragons left the Vikings, the residents of New Berk are preparing for the annual Snoggletog festivities. Around this time, Hiccup and Astrid find out that their daughter, Zephyr has been building dragon traps around their home and has developed a fear of dragons after finding some of Stoick's old books that were written before Vikings and dragons became friends. Not wanting Zephyr and Nuffink to have the same hatred towards dragons as their ancestors did, Astrid suggests bringing back the Snoggletog Pageant and centering it around the time when the Vikings and dragons made peace. This situation also makes Hiccup miss Toothless. Back in the Hidden World, Toothless is missing his friend too. He draws a picture of Hiccup and New Berk in the sand. His and the Light Fury's children, the Night Lights, grow curious about the picture's origin. One night, while their parents are sleeping, the Night Lights sneak away and fly out of the Hidden World and towards New Berk. When Toothless and the Light Fury wake up, they panic upon realizing their children have left and fly off after them. Gobber agrees to help Hiccup and Astrid with the pageant as he sees it as an opportunity to remind the youth of New Berk of the impact Stoick had on their village. He casts himself as Stoick and Tuffnut as Hiccup while the real Hiccup creates a mechanical costume that resembles Toothless. Much to Hiccup's dismay, Gobber portrays Stoick as the hero who unites the Vikings and the dragons rather than him. During their rehearsal, the Night Lights arrive on New Berk and sneak around the village. One of them catches a glimpse of Hiccup, but they retreat upon coming across Hiccup's Toothless costume and a sheep. Toothless and the Light Fury eventually catch them, but the family decides to stay to watch the pageant as it begins. The pageant quickly turns disastrous when Gobber accidentally lights the whole stage on fire. Hiccup is sent out of control in his costume and falls off the cliff, but Toothless manages to rescue him in time. Thanks to the smoke from the fire still covering the stage, Toothless is able to fill in for Hiccup and helps Gobber end the show by reenacting the moment when he allowed Hiccup to touch him. Both New Berk and Toothless' family applaud the performance and are reminded of the bond the Vikings have with the dragons. After the show ends, Zephyr goes backstage to check on her father and ends up meeting Toothless before he flies off with his family. Touched by the Night Fury's kind demeanor, she ultimately changes her opinion on dragons. Despite the chaos of the pageant, Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber see that they've succeeded as they witness the children of New Berk develop a newfound appreciation for both Stoick and the dragons. When they arrive at the Haddock residence, they find a glowing crystal from the Hidden World and see that the bowl that contained Toothless' favorite fish is empty. They run outside and see Toothless, the Light Fury, and the Night Lights all flying away from New Berk. The experience reminds Hiccup that their loved ones are always close as long as they hold them in their hearts. Astrid thinks their family should return the favor by visiting Toothless and the dragons at the Hidden World, eventually leading to the epilogue of the third film. Transcript The full transcript can be found here. Characters Humans *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III voiced by Jay Baruchel *Astrid Haddock voiced by America Ferrera *Fishlegs Ingerman voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Stoick the Vast voiced by Gerard Butler *Gobber the Belch voiced by Craig Ferguson *Snotlout Jorgenson voiced by Zack Pearlman *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston voiced by Justin Rupple *Nuffink Haddock voiced by Liam Ferguson *Zephyr Haddock voiced by Madalyn Gonzalez :: indicates a character that appears but does not speak Dragons *Toothless *Light Fury *Dart *Pouncer *Ruffrunner *Stormfly Dragon Species *Night Fury *Light Fury *Night Light *Thunderdrum (drawing) *Monstrous Nightmare (drawing) *Hideous Zippleback (drawing) *Gronckle (drawing) *Skrill (drawing) *Deadly Nadder Locations *New Berk *Berk *Hidden World Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Hiccup's Toy *Dragon Manual *Yaknog *Mechanical Toothless Puppet Events *Snoggletog **Snoggletog Pageant *Black Plague Friday (mentioned) Trivia *This is the second How to Train Your Dragon holiday short to be released, with the first being Gift of the Night Fury. **This will also be the first short film to feature Nuffink, Zephyr, the Night Light hatchlings, and the Light Fury. *The special aired prematurely on October 25, 2019 on the FOX channel in a number of Latin American countries. *The digital format of the special became legally available for purchase in the UK on sites such as iTunes on November 19, 2019. *In Hiccup's workshop, when he places the model head of Toothless on the table, the dragon stuffed toy that Valka made when he was a baby can be seen. *The back cover of the case is the image of old Berk seen during Gift of the Night Fury. References External Links Official Website Site Navigation Category:Short Films Category:Media Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming